night_worldfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Famille Harman
La famille Harman, connue à l'origine sous le nom de famille Hearth-Woman, est une lignée matriarcale révérée de sorcières, directement issue de Hellewise Hearth-Woman et de sa mère, Hecate Witch-Queen. L'aîné des Harmans et la chef des sorcières, durant les temps modernes l'aîeul fut "grand-mère Harman" Edgith Harman, mais qui fut remplacer par Mère Cybele aurait sa mort. Histoire • Temps Préhistoriques Hellewise et sa soeur Maya Dragonslayer étaient les filles jumelles d'Hecate Witch-Queen. Sous Hecate, ce clan de sorcières a été impliqué dans la bataille entre les sorcières et les dragons, qui a abouti à la défaite et l'enchantement de l'ensemble des espèces de dragons; seul le plus jeune a été épargné, le progéniteur de la famille Drache. Cependant, Maya a cherché l'immortalité et sa quête pour elle a finalement fait d'elle le premier vampire. Après que Maya ait converti son ami proche Theorn en un vampire et tué impitoyablement ou changé de force beaucoup d'autres, Hellewise a combattu sa soeur dans la première guerre du Night World et l'a vaincue, conduisant Maya et son fils Red Fern de la tribu. Malheureusement Hellewise est morte de ses blessures, mais il est implicite qu'elle a porté au moins une fille avant la guerre du Night World, en continuant la lignée Hearth-Woman. • Temps Colonial La vendetta entre le peuple de Maya et les descendants de Hellewise, maintenant appelée Harmans, continua jusqu'au 16ème et 17ème siècle. Cependant, parmi les vampires, une situation s'est développée: Hunter Redfern, l'actuel chef des descendants de Maya (les Redfern) n'avait pas d'héritier mâle. Par conséquent, pour mettre fin aux Guerres du Night World, le patriarche de Redfern a accepté d'effectuer une cérémonie de sang avec le chef des Harmans de l'époque, Maeve, qui était fatigué de l'effusion de sang. À la suite du lien de sang, tous les futurs Harmans étaient considérés comme des vampires et considéraient les Redfern comme des parents. Les deux se sont mariés par la suite mais, à la déception de Hunter, ils n'ont eu que des filles. Les trois premiers, Garnet, Lily et Dove, sont nés lamie. Leur plus jeune, Roseclear, est née sorcière et a été prise par Maeve pour s'entraîner formellement à la sorcellerie quand Maeve s'est séparée de Hunter. Par l'intermédiaire de Roseclear, la lignée Harman a continué grâce à son mariage avec Amroth Weland, et la naissance de son enfant Corisande. Dans le livre Ensorceleuse, Thea Harman trouva un livre d'histoires, dans lequel est mentionnée l'histoire d'un homme du nom de Walstan Harman qui est mort mais n'a pas traversé. Il est resté comme un esprit et a joué des blagues sur les gens de la ville. Pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté, Nicholas Harman attendit jusqu'à Samhain pour attirer Walstan avec une fête entassée de sa nourriture préférée. Il jeta un cercle autour de la fête, exécuta un sort de renvoi et envoya Walstan de l'autre côté. Cela a probablement eu lieu quelque part entre l'époque médiévale et coloniale, montrant les Harmans existant pendant cette période. • Les Harman perdus La famille Harman a subi un fractionnement durant la Première Guerre mondiale, au milieu des années 1910. Les descendants actuels à ce moment étaient Edgith Harman et ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes, Elspeth et Emmeth. Cependant les trois ont été séparés; comme ces derniers enfants n'ont jamais été retrouvés, on a supposé qu'ils avaient été tués pendant la guerre. Cependant, à l'insu de quiconque, Elspeth et Emmeth ont été sauvés et amenés en Angleterre, vivant parmi les humains. En conséquence, ces deux personnes ont perdu leur connexion avec le Night World et ont oublié leur véritable héritage en tant que sorcières. Certains sont revenus en Amérique, ignorant également leur statut de Harman; ces enfants deviendraient plus tard les Harmans perdus, appelé sorcières perdues, caractérisés par des cheveux blonds argentés et des yeux violets, ainsi que par de fortes capacités psychiques (leurs propres pouvoirs inhérents, non focalisés par des sorts). Edgith c'est également marié et a eu des enfants, ayant ses propres descendants. • Temps Moderne La famille Harman est resté proéminente parmi les sorcières; Edgith s'est finalement élevé à la position de aïeul parmi les cercles de sorcières et également en temps que représentante, et le plus âgé des Harmans. Ils avaient également conservé la trêve avec les Redfern. Cependant, des problèmes ont commencé à apparaître pour eux quand Thea Harman (et plus tard d'autres Harmans) a trouvé une âme-soeur parmi les humains. Lorsqu'elle fut amenée devant le Cercle Intérieur, malgré le fait que Thea ait fait preuve d'un grand pouvoir, même en faisant appel à son aïeule Hellewise, Thea n'avait d'autre choix que de quitter le Night World et sa famille. À la lumière de cet événement, grand-mère Harman avait commencé à réfléchir sur la possibilité de faire revivre un ancien et quatrième cercle: le cercle de l'aube, qui avait autrefois recherché l'harmonie entre les humains et le Night World. À un moment donné, on a commencé à soupçonner qu'Elspeth et Emmeth Harman de ne pas être morts pendant la Première Guerre mondiale; ceci est confirmé par l'existence de Gillian Lennox et de sa mère, qui sont toutes deux des descendants d'Elspeth (suivies par d'autres descendants qui seraient également retrouvés plus tard). D'autres Harman perdus, bien qu'étant à moitié humains, seraient également retrouvés et réunis avec leurs parents sorciers. En raison des frictions avec le Night World pendant l'émergence du pouvoir sauvage, les sorcières, y compris les Harmans, se séparèrent du Night World et rejoignirent formellement le Cercle de l'Aube, cherchant à protéger les humains de l'apocalypse. Les Harmans perdraient malheureusement Edgith, leur membre le plus âgé; elle fut attaqué et tué par des métamorphes travaillant pour le Night World dans le livre La flamme de la sorcière. Pour renforcer leur force et s'unir avec les clans métamorphe, les Harmans ont convenu d'une cérémonie de promesse entre le fils de la Première Maison et la légendaire sorcière perdue, une sorcière Harman et la troisième puissance sauvage. Le traité passe mais pas comme prévu initialement; La sorcière disparue Iliana, unit plutôt les deux espèces en faisant un lien de sang avec le métamorphe Keller, après avoir appris que son fiancé, Galen, était l'âme-sœur de Keller. Membres • Harman Préhistoriques * Hecate reine des sorcières * Hellewise Hearth-Woman * Maya Dragonslayer * Eileithyia Hearth-Woman * Felina Hearth-Woman * Senaida Hearth-Woman * Alida Hearth-Woman • Ancients Harman * Britomartis Hearth-Woman * Hestia Hearth-Woman * Acca Larentia Hearth-Woman • Médiévales / Renaissances / Américains Harman * Maeve Harman * Roseclear Harman * Corisande Harman * Fianna Harman * Damia Harman * Nicholas Harman * Walstan Harman * Moriath Harman • Harman Modernes * Sybil Harman * Edgith Harman * Elspeth Harman * Emmett Harman * Selena Harman * Sophia Harman * Thea Harman * Nissa Harman * Blaise Harman * Dorcas Harman * Dorian Harman * Cybele Harman * Ursula Harman * Grandin Harman * Jane Kennedy * Gwen Lennox * Gillian Lennox * Mary Kennedy * Anna Dominick * Iliana Dominick * Alex Dominick * Rosemary Harman * Mal Harman * Gary Fargeon Relative FamiliesEdit * Maya Dragonslayer (twin sister of Hellewise; the first made vampire) * Thierry Descouedres (the second made vampire; paternal uncle of Iluna Hearth-Woman) * Conlan Spearthrower (stated to be the father of Iluna Hearth-Woman and mate to Hellewise) * The Redfern Family (related by a blood-tie ceremony and marriage between Hunter Redfern and Maeve Harman) * Aradia Crowley (stated on the family tree as being adopted into the family, but oddly has the last name of her father/foster father, which makes her status as a Harman unknown) * Gary Fargeon (descendant of Emmeth Harman; survived for some time as a spirit after death. Not counted as a Harman due to his ancestor Emmeth being male) * Sylvia Weald (not counted as a Harman due to her mother being from the Weald clan instead of the Harman clan) * Raksha Keller (connected to the family by a blood-tie ceremony with Iliana Dominick) * Mal Harman (despite his father being a Redfern, he has his mother's surname, a highly unusual occurrence among lamia families. Mal is also stated to be a hybrid, like Jez Redfern) * Jesse North (stated on the family tree as being the grandson of Emmeth Harman; not counted as a Harman due to being descended from a male Harman) * Poppy North (daughter of Jesse North; not counted as a Harman due to being descended from a male Harman) * Phillip North (son of Jesse North; not counted as a Harman due to being descended from a male Harman) Possible Members Edit * Daniel Avery (husband of Sophia Harman and father of Thea. Unknown if he was counted as being a member by marriage) * Draco Saros (husband of Nissa Harman and father of Blaise. Unknown if he was counted as being a member by marriage) * Aunt Gerdeth (a relative of Thea and Blaise; unspecified if she is a Harman) * Uncle Galen (a relative of Thea and Blaise; unspecified if he is a Harman) * Celestyn (a cousin of Thea's; unspecified if she is a Harman) TriviaEdit * Like most witch families, Harman originates from the original name of the family: H'e'''ar'th-Wo'''man. The surname Hearth-Woman might have been influenced by the myth of the Greek goddess Hestia (Vesta), who was the goddess of the hearth, fire and the household, and the protectress of families. * In contrast with the Redfern Family who are patriarchal, the Harmans are a matriarchal family, with children gaining their surnames and inheriting through the mother's bloodline rather than the father's. However, as a result in some cases, children born to a Harman father don't count as part of the Harman family, despite sharing characteristics typical of Hellewise's bloodline. * Members of the Harman family, as well as the Redfern Family, seem to be the main targets of The Soulmate Principle. This is presumably to make the Night World aware of the rising Old Powers. * Physical traits common within the Harman family are silvery-blond hair and violet eyes, even though their progenitress, Hellewise, had golden blond hair and brown eyes. * Hellewise's sister, Maya, was said to have the name Dragonslayer on L.J. Smith's family tree. However, according to Galen Drache, her surname was Hearth-Woman, which would have made her a Harman as well. This is a currently unsolved paradox, although it is possible that it is a mistake either on the author's part or the character's part. * Thea mentions a cousin Celestyn in Spellbinder. It is unknown whether she is a Harman, though it is not explicitly stated whether she is a cousin of Blaise as well, implying that Celestyn could possibly be Thea's cousin from her father's side. * In the same novel, Blaise and Thea mention an 'Uncle Galen' and 'Aunt Gerdeth'. It is not known if they are Harmans too, or related to Thea and Blaise through one of their fathers.